


"You did this?" - cazzie

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hotels, Party, meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Casey is living and breathing track to make sure she gets into UCLA and she's stressed as hell. Luckily, Izzie knows just the thing to make her relax.Or as Paige would say, the one where Casey and Izzie take back the meet.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Kudos: 76





	"You did this?" - cazzie

**Author's Note:**

> *pointedly ignores the clock that says it's past midnight* Day 2 of Fictober 2020! Let's do this! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Casey Gardner was the definition of stressed. She knew it, her family knew it and her friends knew it. Even her brother Sam had noticed the constant tension in her body and the dark circles underneath her eyes. Casey had been training like a maniac to make sure she got into UCLA and although she hadn't expected it to be easy, the training was pushing her to her limits.

The next meet was coming up and Casey wasn't sure if she was feeling excited or nauseous. Probably both. Despite the hellish preparations for UCLA, her love of running had remained unchanged and she was excited to see her progress, however big or small it may be. She was also looking forward to seeing her old friends, although she doubted she would be able to relax enough to have a good time with them given her current state of constant restlessness. She wasn't good company to be around at the moment and she knew this. She snapped at her loved ones for no reason, only to apologise for her behaviour moments later, her conversations ran dry because half her mind was always thinking about track, and her smiles were less frequent and less genuine.

It had been a few months since their last meet, and Casey was slowly getting used to her new routine of eating, sleeping, and breathing track. Much to her own relief, she could feel herself becoming her old self again as the newness of the situation started to fade. Now, here she was, in another hotel lobby, the air buzzing with excitement and nerves from both the athletes and the spectators. Despite the familiarity of the race, the butterflies in the Casey's stomach did not recede. She knew this was Izzie's chance at getting scouted and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to do something to facilitate the process since she had already been picked and had nothing to worry about. No, she decided. Izzie would want it to be a fair competition, and she knew racing against each other always brought out the best in them - timewise.

'Hey there, pretty lady,' a familiar voice greeted behind her. Relief seeped through Casey's body and she turned around to face her best friend.

'Sharice,' she returned with a smile.

'How are you doing, superstar? You look stressed,' the other athlete noticed with concern.

'Thanks, it's the stress,' Casey deadpanned.

Sharice playfully rolled her eyes at her answer. 'You need to let loose and relax sometimes,' she said pointedly.

'I need the next two years to be over and already be at UCLA so I can stop stressing about getting into UCLA,' the brunette corrected.

'And miss this angel face?' Sharice asked, bringing up her hand under her chin and tilting her head a little.

Guilt flashed across Casey's features. 'Of course. I'm sorry, my head's all over the place right now, but I'm starting to get the hang of this whole train-like-a-maniac thing.'

The Newton High student chuckled. 'Don't worry about it, hon. Even the devil doesn't get used to hell.'

Casey frowned slightly. That didn't sound particularly reassuring.

'Where's Izzie?' Her friend wondered before she could voice her concern.

She glanced around the busy lobby and nodded towards her girlfriend when she spotted the familiar dark hair. 'She's saying hi to her friends.'

'How's my favourite ship doing? Any more kissing random dudes or is all well in Cazzie-land?' Sharice asked curiously. 

Casey blinked, mentally unpacking the questions in an attempt to understand her best friend's lingo. 'First of all, 'your favourite ship'? Second of all, 'Cazzie-land'? And finally, no. No more kissing random dudes, only each other.'

'You know, my OTP. My one true pairing,' Sharice elaborated at the confused expression on the other student's face. 'My favourite couple?'

'Oh.' Casey nodded her understanding. 'And 'Cazzie-land'?'

'Your name is...,' her friend trailed off, waiting for her cooperation. 

Casey raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that clearly signified that she didn't have the patience to be treated like a four-year-old.

'Casey, thank you very much, and your girlfriend's name is Izzie, so put them together and you get-'

'Cazzie,' she finished.

Sharice smiled triumphantly. 'There you go.' 

The other runner didn't share the sentiment. Nevertheless, she looked amused at her friend's antics. 'You're weird.' 

'I'm _dedicated_ ,' Sharice corrected cheekily. 'I'm glad your relationship is going well. Disregarding the fact that you look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in forever, you seem more at ease with yourself, more confident.'

'Thanks. Training is kicking my ass, but aside from that, life is good. I'm happy, I mean I'd be happier if I could eat burgers and fries again, but overall, it's not too bad,' Casey confessed. 

'I'm happy you're happy,' her best friend told her genuinely before some shouting caught her attention. 'Coach wants us to regroup,' she informed as she faced the brunette again. 'I'll see you tonight at dinner, right?'

'Of course.'

'Good, because you didn't really have a choice,' she said with a grin. 'Good luck tomorrow, Casey.'

Casey narrowed her eyes. 'Go away.'

Sharice laughed and quickly hugged the athlete before running off to her teammates. Casey smiled at the retreating figure until somebody joined her side. She didn't have to look to know it was her girlfriend; she could recognise her perfume anywhere. 

'Was that Sharice?' 

Casey turned her gaze to her lover and answered, 'yep.' 

Izzie nodded. 'Cool.' She pulled on the straps of her backpack and said, 'Crowley's looking for us. We should probably go see what she wants.'

The former Newton student grabbed her bag from the floor and slung it over her shoulder before she smiled at her girlfriend. 'Let's go.'

* * *

'Case?'

'Over here,' Casey replied from her position on the couch in her shared hotel room. 

Izzie stepped into view and paused momentarily at the sight of her girlfriend sprawled over the furniture. 'Hey there,' she greeted with a loving grin. 

'Where have you been? I missed you,' Casey told her with a lazy smile and opened her arms. Izzie settled down in her rightful place against the other girl's body and placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips. 

'Just hanging out with some of the girls. There's a party downstairs,' she notified. 'Want to go?'

'I don't know, Iz. I don't want to stay up too late tonight.'

'Why don't we check it out and stay for a couple of minutes, and if it sucks, we'll just come back here?' Izzie suggested. 

'Fine,' her girlfriend relented. 'But you have to pull me off this couch first.'

'Who's throwing the party?' Casey asked as the couple walked down the halls. 

'Um, just some girls.'

Casey frowned at the vague reply but before she could question it, the other athlete grabbed her hand and pulled her into a room, having apparently reached their destination. She took in the scene in front of her and she felt like she had stepped into a Sam-friendly party. The lights were dimmed, the music was playing softly in the background and she counted a maximum of twenty people in the room - all familiar faces. 'What's this?' She asked the other girl, looking visibly confused. 

'A small party/get together with all your closest friends,' Izzie explained, hoping the surprise had been a pleasant one. She guided the former Newton student to the food stand and greeted their friends on their way there. 'I know these past few months have been hard on you and you've been stressed as hell. Tonight is no exception but I thought it could help you unwind a bit if you were surrounded by your friends. Talking to them could take your mind off of things for a moment, and even if it doesn't, just know we all support you and we believe in you, Case,' she spoke genuinely before excitedly pointing to the snack bowls on the table. 'And look, healthy snacks!'

Casey's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and unspoken love. She looked around the room, to her friends, the cosy space, and the thoughtful snacks, before her gaze landed back on her girlfriend. 'You did this?'

Izzie smiled fondly at the emotion on the athlete's face. 'I had some help,' she revealed, glancing at one of the Newton High students.

Casey followed her gaze. 'Sharice?' 

The girl in question winked at the couple before she returned to her own conversation. 

'You knew I couldn't have fun, so you forced everyone to suffer with me instead,' Casey summed up adoringly. 'That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.' She made a move to kiss her girlfriend before remembering the events that had transpired at their last meet. 

'It's fine,' Izzie promised softly. 

The athlete hesitated. 'Are you sure?' She knew the other girl valued her privacy and she didn't want to force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. 

Her girlfriend smiled at her concern. 'Half of the girls here already know, and the other half are also your friends, so if you're fine with it, then so am I.'

Without wasting another second, Casey wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Whistles and cheers erupted from their friends and Casey smiled as they pulled away. She rested her forehead against her girlfriend's and stared at her lovingly. 'You're amazing, you know that?'

Izzie grinned. 'You're not too bad yourself, Newton.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback in the form of kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> Find me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
